Marta Srinivasen
Marta Nalia Srinivasen (formerly Harper) is a character on the series, Harpers Falls. She is played on a contract basis by UK actress Poppy Jhakra, best known for her role of scheming English teacher, Eleanor Chaudry, on the UK School drama, Waterloo Road. Aaron's exotic ex-wife The beautiful and vibrant Marta was a long time friend of the Jones family and the Bennett family. She has a very regal bearing, but yet is down to earth and sensitive in a lot of ways. She always had a desire to see the world, and was always known for traveling. Marta was born in Mumbai, India and she and her family emigrated to the UK, when she was six years old. Her parents, Jawarlhal and Nalia (whose middle name Marta has) were wealthy themselves (he was a former minister in the Indian government and she grew up in a wealthy oil family), which is why she is close to the Belgravia families. She also has two siblings, an older brother named Raj and an older sister named Kaia. Raj lives in Sydney, Australia, where he works at the Indian consulate in Canberra; and Kaia is a practicing attorney, married to John Litchfield, a fellow attorney, and lives in Los Angeles, California. While she doesn't see her family as often as she wants, she is still very close to them all. Marta and Sharmaine Jones are long time friends, and both have the same goal in mind. Eliminating Erica Harper from their lives and to put a stop to her conniving and hurting the rest of her family. While Marta is a capable worker, she is more or less enthralled with being around the wealthy Harper family, and she is indeed enthralled with Aaron Harper. She is hoping she can make something happen with him, while Sharmaine and her new friend (and Aaron's sister), Samantha Harper work to assure that happens. Recently, after several months of dating, Marta was stunned when Aaron proposed marriage to her at one of his aunt June's parties. Needless to say, she said yes. After a couple of years of being engaged, she and Aaron were married at Trinity Church. Her family has taken well to the Harpers and they all became close. Marta was impressed with how her family took well to the Harpers. Her mother talked with her new niece, Sheila Harper Watkins about fabrics all night; and her siblings got along with the rest of her family. Marta has a quiet nature, and she is very calming. She and Dylan Harper get along wonderfully; and she is also impressed that Raj and Kaia bonded well with him. Dylan loves talking with his uncle Raj about foreign matters; and he and his aunt Kaia enjoy talking legal issues. Both of her siblings are impressed with Dylan's smarts. However, Marta gained a shock when she heard about David Macquarie, a young man who turned out to be Aaron's son, from a woman he knew back way before he met Marta. She took to the young man with ease, despite the shock and she considers David her son. David is as loyal to Marta as he would be to his birth mother. To David, Marta IS his mother. After the death of her niece, Hannah, Marta has taken her great niece, Maggie Harper Atchley under her wing and is teaching her how to be a bit more exotic. Maggie has learned well and her beauty, while having always been there, is even more noticeable. Marta and Aaron had also discovered that the son they had out of wedlock, Matthew Harper Jacobson, is now married to a man (something they approve of) named Eric Jacobson, a very powerful and well to do businessman. Aaron and Marta approve of the man who has won their son's heart. They visit them often. Especially since they moved to Cambridge, which is nearby the Beacon Hill area. Recently, Marta has realized that her marriage has run its course. She felt bad as she had become very unhappy, although she still loved Aaron, and the couple discussed their marriage and where they would go from there. A quiet and amicable divorce later (the only ones who knew about the divorce was the family), they still share their home, and they are still very good friends. When Aaron came out as gay, the first person he told was Marta. She understood and she has become his staunchest ally and his best friend. She will do anything possible to keep the troublemaking Jennifer Barrett away from him. The two had teamed up to humiliate the evil woman. Despite no longer being married to Aaron, she is still considered to be a large and vital part of the Harper family. That will never change. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Characters married into the Harper family Category:Harper family Category:Srinivasen family